Beware the Bros
by DoubleHeartedHuman
Summary: Lyra Blu is back! And she wakes up in Castle Brennenburg! Then she meets the famous Pewdiepie! Lyra and Pewdie (and Stephano) make their way through the cursed castle, escaping bros and barrels! Not sure if title's already been taken.


**Ahahaha! It's time for a change of things! Doctor Who isn't the only fandom I'm into!**

**Also, Lyra's in this! :D**

**XxXxXxX**

Lyra Blu woke up slowly.

She sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her neck.

She could smell fresh blood.

She pressed her left hand onto the back of her neck, which felt warm and wet.

It was crimson red.

Blood.

Lyra's keen hearing picked up growling from another room.

The growling made her shiver.

Lyra grabbed a nearby table and lifted herself off of the ground.

She looked around, trying to make sense of the shadowed room.

She could make out a table, some chairs, a bookshelf, the carpet, and a few detailed paintings.

On the table was a note, a bottle of oil, and a lantern.

Lyra picked up the note and read it, trying to ignore the growling from the other room.

_"Dear whoever reading this._

_It would suck to be you, trapped here in this castle._

_Why are you here and not where you used to be?_

_Well. There is no explanation. Maybe a trip of bad luck, perhaps?_

_I'm supposed to give you these two items. I wish I could keep them, watch you suffer as your sanity drains._

_Well. Audios. I'm off to send some other poor souls to their doom._

_-Mysterious Person"_

Lyra glared at the note.

"Who the hell would do this to someone?" She hissed out loud.

The growling from the other room was louder now.

Lyra shuffled behind a chair, her muscles suddenly tightening up.

There was a bang at the door.

Lyra gasped silently.

Another.

The frame of the door began to splinter.

More bangs.

The door collapsed.

A creature with a ripped open mouth, scars and stitches, pale flesh stepped in, waving it's claws around.

Lyra held her breath.

The creature walked around in a few circles, looking around.

It stepped into the next room, past me.

Lyra heard sudden shuffling from the room the creature was from.

A blond man stepped in, crouching.

He held a lantern and a small, golden statue.

"Stephano. I'm scared." He whispered to the statue in a Swedish accent.

"Just don't make a noise, Pewdie." He made the statue talking a deep, French accent.

The man crept slowly to the next door, not noticing Lyra.

Lyra accidentally knocked over the next to her.

It collapsed with a loud thud.

The man let out a high-pitched scream.

"SON OF A BARREL!"

Lyra shifted loudly, falling onto her chest.

"MORE SONS OF BARRELS!"

Lyra sat up quickly.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Lyra waved her arms at the Swedish man.

The man was still pretty freaked out.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, stammering in fear.

"My name is Lyra." Lyra scooted over to the man.

"I'm P-Pewdie."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Pewdie. I don't know how I got here." Lyra sighed.

Pewdie stood up, picking up the golden statue and his lantern.

"Don't worry about it." Pewdie shook his head.

Lyra stood up as well.

She collected her oil and lantern.

"Any idea how you got here? I thought I was completely alone except for the bros." Pewdie asked, walking towards me.

"Nope. One second, I'm in the TARDIS, next I'm here." Lyra sighed, missing the Doctor.

"Well. I guess you'll be joining Stephano and I." Pewdie sniffed.

"Stephano?" Lyra asked, turning from the oil.

Pewdie made the golden statue speak again.

"I'm Stephano. You got a problem?"

"No. No problem at all." Lyra sighed.

_Is this kid for real?_

**XxXxXxX**

Pewdie crouched and crept around the corner cautiously.

"Don't make a noise, Pewdie." Stephano whispered.

Lyra rolled her eyes, following the Swedish man closely.

"Beware of the bros." Pewdie warned.

"Bros?" Lyra asked,

There was a sudden crash.

One of those ugly monster ran at us from the other room.

"THAT BRO!" Pewdie screamed, running for cover.

Lyra ran behind him.

Pewdie went and hid in the corner.

Lyra threw herself over a toppled table.

"Camp in a corner. Camp in a corner." Pewdie whispered to himself, hugging Stephano and his lantern for comfort.

The bro came close to the turned over table Lyra was hiding behind.

He looked around before growling again.

Lyra shivered.

Somethings were too much for a Reshiannan girl.

The bro left, growling loudly.

Lyra poked her head out from behind the table.

Pewdie was already trekking across the room.

Lyra jumped over the table and jogged closely to Pewdie.

"Where are we, anyway?" Lyra whispered, pulling her lantern close.

"Castle something. I don't even remember anymore." Pewdie sighed.

"How did you get here?" Lyra asked.

"Woke up here after losing my memory. Trying to reclaim them."

"That's brutal." Lyra chuckled.

"What were things like before this?" Pewdie asked, peaking around a corner.

"I used to time travel with a man called the Doctor." Lyra replied.

"Your lying." Pewdie scoffed, looking back at Lyra.

"I am not. The Doctor was an alien called a Time Lord who traveled through time and space in his time machine called the TARDIS. And I'm his companion." Lyra informed, laughing gently.

"You can't be serious." Pewdie's eyes were wide.

"And I'm an alien as well. Reshiannan." Lyra smiled, loving Pewdie's confusion.

"Whoa! You're an alien too?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

Lyra's eyes flashed purple.

Pewdie's blue eyes did too for a second.

Pewdie layed on his back and danced like a fish.

He gasped and sat up, staring at me.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Crack.

Lyra jumped at Pewdie, covering his mouth.

"I heard a bro." She hissed.

Pewdie flipped out and pulled Lyra's hand away.

"I didn't hear anything."

"My hearing is more superior. I heard the bro at least two rooms to the left." Lyra turned to look at the door to the left.

She crept over to it and looked in the keyhole.

She could see the bro through the next keyhole. (Current room = keyhole = room = keyhole = bro)

"Yep. He's over there." Lyra sniffled gently.

Pewdie gently pushed her aside and looked in.

"I can't see shit." He muttered.

"Reshiannan." Lyra chuckled, jumping to the other end of the room to check that door.

She closely looked through the keyhole.

"This ones clear." Lyra waved her hand for Pewdie to come over.

Pewdie did.

Lyra stood up and pulled the door open.

The two walked into that room.

The door swung closed.

The room was well lit.

On each wall was a door.

Pewdie struggled with the door.

"It's locked!" He gasped.

3 bros entered from the other three doors.

Lyra gasped.

Pewdie turned and gasped too.

They back against the door, trying to avoid the bros who where advancing on them.

**XxXxXxX**

***LE GASP* Cliffhangers?**

**Sorry if it sucks, or if Pewdie is out of character. . I'll try to be more bro-like.**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


End file.
